Wildfire
by redrose24
Summary: /Come now, set me free/Like a wildfire, like a wildfire/Breathless, I can't resist/Melt with your scarlet kiss/Like a wildfire, like a wildfire/ Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen are now the rulers of the seven kingdoms. They're about to bring peace at last. But their love remains a wildfire, burning brighter each day...and night.


"Cersei Lannister, I, Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,"

"And I, Aegon, Sixth of His Name, sentence you to die," Jon said, taking his hand off Rhagael's face to step forward towards the once occupant of the Iron Throne. He truly was a warrior in his armor, the Targaryen sigil on his chest. Yet his cloak was held in place by two clasps in the shape of the Stark direwolf. He was the White Wolf with dragon's blood.

"Your name will forever be linked with the death and suffering of countless innocents," Jon's hand rested on Longclaw. He looked back at Daenarys, looking for any sign she was rethinking her decision to burn Cersei alive. As their eyes locked, he saw only a calm determination. Jon on the other hand had been extremely hesitant to do this.

"_Dany, my love, don't you remember on Dragonstone, I told you that if you burn cities and use our dragons on that kind of scale that you'd be more of the same? We're about to finally bring peace to the realm. I don't think we should start our reign this way," He tried to sound gentle and serious at the same time as he stood with his wife, days after taking back King's Landing and capturing Cersei. _

"_I remember what you said," Dany looked up at him."But Jon, she's simply too dangerous to be kept alive. As long as she's alive, we'll never be assured of our safety or that of our people," She grasped his hands. Jon looked down at them. "Ramsey Bolton raped and beat your sister, among other countless things just as terrible as what Cersei has done. You didn't hesitate to let Sansa release his own dogs on him. I want to rid the world of her cruelty, just as you have done." _

_Jon sighed. _

"_As short a trial as it will, we will give her a trial nonetheless. Then she will die." _

"Do you have any last words?" Daenarys said to her.

The disgraced woman looked at her, her face as cold as ever.

"Queen you shall be, for a time. Then will come another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."

"You've only done those things to yourself," Daenarys said. "And now your reign of terror is over."

She kept her eyes locked with Cersei as Jon walked back to her side, both of them standing in between their dragons in the dragon pit.

Jon and Dany spoke at the same time.

"Dracarys."

Dany stood on the balcony of her and Jon's chamber, naked underneath her robe. The beauty of her dragons flying in the distance still amazed her, the light of the moon around them as they guarded the bay, the city, and their mother and father.

"Is something troubling you?" Jon's husky voice broke the silence, his arms wrapping around her.

"No, my husband," Dany gripped his arms. "On the contrary, I just can't believe this is real. All my life I've been dreaming and fighting for this moment. I can't believe it's here."

Jon kissed his wife's hair, down in waves of silver around her face and shoulders. A rarity for sure – most of the time she had it pulled back in braids. But Jon loved it like this, being able to run his fingers through it. And being able to see the girl behind the dragon queen.

"It is real Dany," He looked out at the dragons. "I never thought I'd have a life remotely close this – a wife who loves me, a throne," He looked down at her, taking her chin and bringing her gaze up to his. "But here I am."

Dany smiled, bringing her lips up to his, her fingers finding his unbound black hair.

"Come to bed, my queen," Jon said, but decided to become impatient, picking her up so her legs wrapped around him. "And satisfy your wolf's urges."

His words made Dany moan before devouring his lips once again, her mouth eagerly welcoming his tongue.

Jon walked towards the bed, laying Dany onto her back. Her breasts rose and fell as he untied her robe, pulling it out from under her. Her body was perfect, and it was his.

Dany's heart skipped a beat as Jon's eyes raked over her body. She was the most powerful woman in the world, but to have her lover admiring her so openly and wantonly...it gave her feelings that compared to nothing else.

She sighed as he bent down, placing kisses on her breasts. A jolt went through her as his lips took hold of a nipple, licking, sucking and biting. She raked his hair in encouragement.

"I love your breasts, Dany," Jon said, traveling over to the other one.

"And I love what you do to them," Dany looked at him.

Jon smiled as he brought his hand down to between Dany's legs, feeling the smooth wetness waiting for him there.

"And what about here?" He stroked her clit and her entrance. "Do you like the things I do to you here?"

"Yes, Jon, yes," She bit her lip, both frustrated by the pent up energy where his hand was and reveling in his actions.

"Hmm," Jon brought his lips to Dany's neck as her hips started to grind slightly against his hand. "Is there something you're wanting, my love?"

"Your mouth, Jon," Dany panted. "I want your mouth on me."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific love, as there's many delicious places you could be talking about-"

"My cunt, Jon," Dany gripped his shoulders in frustration. "It's dripping for you," She practically whined, pleading with her husband.

"Only for me," Jon said, his voice thick with masculine confidence.

Dany felt the light scratches of her husband's beard as he planted kisses down her belly, then cried out when he finally bestowed on her what she'd been dying for – his lips and warm tongue embracing her clitoris.

Waves of pleasure hit her as his mouth moved in the most magical and tantalizing way.

"Oh, Jon," Her heels dug into his back. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Dany could positively laugh. She'd swore years ago she'd never submit to a man – she'd known she had to be ruthless if she was going to reclaim her family's throne. And now, finally on the throne with her husband, they were partners, ruling together. But oh at the same, what he could reduce her to - with a look, a kiss, his rough northern voice, or the way he lit a fire in her when entangled with her in their bed.

Perhaps it should scare her. But Dany didn't care. She loved Aegon Targaryen, the only person she would want to rule the kingdoms with. And in regards to ruling the country, she knew without a doubt they were equals. But in their private times, Dany could cry tears of relief and joy knowing she was with a man she was safe with. Safe to be vulnerable with. Safe to be just Dany.

She tried to catch her breath as Jon worked a magic spot, pleasure building higher and higher. Her nails dug into his neck.

"Ahh!," Dany screamed, her back arching. "Jon!" She screamed again.

As she started to come down, Jon placed gentle kisses on her thighs.

But Dany sat up, a wild woman now. She pressed her lips against Jon's, pushing him onto his back so that he was lying down.

"I have to have your cock," Dany sucked on his neck. She wasn't sure if it was her words or her lips that caused him to groan. Perhaps both. "I know the wolf inside you is dying to mount me, but I need to ride you."

She took hold of him, lowering herself onto his thick shaft.

Jon let out a loud, strangled moan.

"Ungh, Dany."

His hands gripped her waist as her hips started to move, riding him so beautifully.

Dany was in paradise as she moved atop her husband. His cock filling her, his hands roaming her stomach, breasts, and ass. She swore she got a little wetter with each groan elicited from Jon.

"Dany," Jon panted, their eyes locking. "You feel so good."

Without breaking rhythm, she leaned down so her face was close to his.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that, my king," Dany grinned as she squeezed his cock hard with her pussy.

"Ahh," Jon gasped, throwing his head back.

Dany closed her eyes in satisfaction, rising herself up once again. Her eyes burst open at the sound of a growl though. Next thing she knew, Jon was sitting up, his cock still inside her as her legs wrapped around his hips. One hand found its home in her hair while the other cupped her bottom. They both panted as he thrust into her.

"Your heat," Jon pressed his lips onto her neck, then looked up into her eyes. "Your heat surrounding my cock drives me into a madness I never want to escape from."

Dany smiled, her hands lovingly grasping Jon's face as she kissed him.

Soon, the sound of Jon's grunts and yells set off her own climax as his seed exploded inside her.

The next morning, the golden sunlight bathed their room beautifully. Dany woke up first, taking the time to watch her husband. Save for the birds outside, it was silent until Ghost let out a half yawn, half howl as he woke up from his slumber. He slept in their room each night, guarding his master and mistress.

Dany playfully scowled at Ghost as Jon rubbed his face.

He smiled at his wife.

"Good morning, my queen."

She scooted closer to him, sighing contently.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Jon laughed.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that."

"Well," Dany rubbed his firm chest. "I plan on being here with you for a long, long time. So you'll have to."

Jon laughed again at her matter of fact tone, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Shall we go break our fast, my love?" He looked over at Ghost. "Ghost wants his breakfast as well. And keeping a direwolf from his meal is probably as much fun as doing the same with a dragon."

Dany grinned, standing and putting on her robe, watching Jon as he got out of bed.

The dragon and the wolf with dragon's blood.

Dany had finally reached her destiny. And she was going to hold onto it tight.


End file.
